


Joyous

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby and Tim make a fine team.





	Joyous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby always enjoyed it when Gibbs teamed her with Tim.

Even if she sometimes pretended she didn't.

Even if she sometimes teased him about MIT.

Even if she got irritated with him.

Even if she didn't know whether to kiss him or head-slap him.

She always enjoyed working with him.

She enjoyed the dedication he had to his job.

Together they were invincible; at least she liked to think so.

Together there wasn't a computer they couldn't hack into, a problem they couldn't solve.

Together they could always find the answer to all of Gibbs's questions - even to those he didn't ask.

But it wasn't just at work she enjoyed being teamed with Tim.

It was at home too.

It had taken a while, several years in fact, before she'd been ready.

Ready to commit to Tim.

Ready to give up other men.

Ready to take the final step of loving one person for the rest of her life.

Ready to accept the love he showed her.

Ready to accept his dedication to her.

As he held her in his arms, touching her, kissing her, caressing her, loving her in the way she adored, she knew she'd finally found joy.


End file.
